


【礼尊】少年与王·焰色交织

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 有原创角色, 青组和赤组互换的平行宇宙
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】少年与王·焰色交织

一年前，在副室长草薙出云的监督下，新成员进行了入队仪式。  
少年的视线落在副室长身后正吸烟的红发男人身上，慵懒，浑身破绽，但仍旧散发着强大的让人不敢靠近的气场，却怎么也让人移不开目光。  
少年在心底暗暗想着，这就是自己的王。  
红发男人吸完手里的烟掐灭扔掉，从腰间抽出一把纯黑色缀有红色纹路的刀，刀尖裹挟着风指着他的鼻尖，却精准地收了力道没让他因为剑风受伤。  
少年看着自己的王，如同看着自己所信仰的神。  
一年后，那名少年始终注视着自己王的背影，可是他眼里的憧憬与崇敬逐渐消失了。  
周防尊得了Arsonist（纵火者）这把新刀想要练练手，跟草薙说了一句自己要去道场。  
“你不找个人陪你去？”  
“那、十束……”周防看了眼本应该待在自己位置的十束多多良不见人影。“不知道又跑哪去了……”  
“他出去取材了。”草薙叫过来一个人。“小八田跟镰本他们在外边巡逻呢，就让石田君陪你吧。”  
周防看了看他，觉得对这张脸有印象，好像是一年前入队的吧。  
“石田……真悟？”周防看着对方的脸想起了这个名字。  
少年神色有些开心，语气也变得兴奋起来：“您……记得我。”  
“我记得你，你刚加入有一年了吧。”  
“是的！”  
周防把手里两把刀扔给他，石田真悟慌忙接住跟在青王身后走到道场里去。  
石田身长一米八七，发育地比较早，和周防站在一起略微显高一些。垂下眼眸看到周防杂乱的领子里的后颈。  
周防从不好好穿制服，里面白色的衬衣满是皱褶，外套也从不系扣子，袖子挽到手肘处露出充满力量感的小臂，很随性的穿着，任谁也想不到这竟然会是Scepter 4的室长。  
进了道场周防随意地把外套脱掉扔给石田，然而石田手里还抱着两把刀，外套直接盖在他的头上，察觉到手上的重量消失后才拿下遮挡视线的外套，周防换衣服很快，下半身穿着一件黑色的袴，上半身的衣服无袖，胳膊上却套了长长的黑色的护手，这样的装束上半身时时刻刻都散发着雄性荷尔蒙。  
“你。”他朝石田勾了勾手指。“过来。”  
“是……”石田放下衣服走到他面前。  
“拔刀。”  
少年明白对方是想切磋，若是在之前，石田绝对不会妄想与王交手，然而现在，他咽了咽口水缓慢又凝重地抽出佩刀，他想与他的王交手已经很久了。  
气势不错，方才还浑身破绽现在却已经摆好了架势，刀锋透出年轻人特有冲动与兴奋。周防不由高看了他一眼。  
刹那间，少年一鼓作气双手持刀砍上去却被周防轻松挡住化解随后反手刺了过来，刀刃控制地有些微妙，能看出周防已经尽力在控制力道了，然而石田的脸还是被擦伤了一道长长的口子。  
皱了皱眉，周防扔掉黑色的破军单手拿着Arsonist（纵火者）指着对方：“再来。”  
“是……”石田试探性地在刀身上凝聚起青蓝色的火焰朝周防砍过去，青色的力量使得刀刃更加锋利，白色的和赤红色的刀碰撞出火花，周防单手挡住少年一次又一次的进攻猛地转动手腕斜劈了过去，石田空隙太大一时难以招架被砍飞了出去，刀也脱了手，重重地砸在木质地板上。  
“喂，起来。”周防俯视着他，少年缓缓撑起上半身看到面前这个高傲不可一世的王者眼睛里那份憧憬再次燃烧起来，他一直崇敬着这样强大且触不可及的存在，他就应当永远高高在上，他应当活在战争年代，活在战场，而不是现在这种和平的镇目町。  
衣服划破，表皮也渗出血丝，石田努力起身重新拾起刀。  
周防看到他的眼神里并没有出现丝毫害怕的情绪而是愈发兴奋，扬起唇朝他勾了勾手指：“继续啊。”  
当然会继续，石田并无任何准备动作选择快速冲向周防，周防抬手准备挡住他的刀，然而石田又改变方向绕到周防身后，刀尖逼近的那一刻周防真切地感受到了杀气，氏族不能对王出手这是规矩，然而他的氏族里一个年轻人现在竟然想要取他的性命了。只是周防的身体动作要快过他的思考，察觉杀气的那一刻就已经做出了反应，侧过剑路直接捏住少年的手腕甩手把少年摔在地上。  
鎏金色的眼睛里带着一丝欣赏：“不错啊，在哪学的？”  
石田一时没回过神，发生的有些太快了，他都不知道自己是怎么就输了：“我……我看您身后一直没有防范……”  
“我身后的确没有防范。”周防收起刀放到一旁的刀架上。  
不过现在少年清楚了，周防尊是凭借着本能在战斗，没有什么固定的招式，是按照直觉来判断出最有效的攻击方式，他是在用自己的全身在战斗，他果然是享受着战斗的。  
“喂。”周防叫他。  
“是……”  
“你刚才……身上那股违和感是什么？”  
少年神色突然变得有些奇怪，支支吾吾起来：“什么？违和感？没有啊……”  
周防用余光看了他一眼，少年身上除了青族的蓝色之焰外，刚才抱有杀意时明显还有其他的力量，只是那份力量是什么，又曾隶属于哪个氏族他都没有兴趣。  
无所谓，他只在乎强者，如果不是强者那就至少不要弱到自己还没动真格对方就已经再起不能，这样就够了。  
不过还是有些郁闷，如果一个两个全是宗像礼司那种程度就好了。宗像礼司，想起这个名字周防就不免有些按捺不住，真想对着那个人砍上几刀，啊，可要小心不能杀了他，不过他还不至于只是砍几下就会死吧，最好能亲手把他那双永远高傲的眼睛挖出来……  
“尊さん……？”  
耳边响起少年的声音，他离自己这么近竟然没察觉到，可能因为大部分力量是同源的吧就有些难以察觉……  
“尊さん刚才想起什么了吗？表情很可怕的样子。”  
“是吗。”没想到自己竟然表现了出来，起身随意地扯过蓝色外套披上。“拿上刀。”  
“是……”石田急急忙忙把自己的佩刀收好同时抱着周防的两把跟在身后。  
这样穿着袴披着制服外套实在是太不伦不类了，不过周防尊丝毫不在意自己的穿着有什么问题，当然Scepter 4的成员也不会觉得有什么问题。  
周防尊径自在街上漫无目的地走着，刚巧遇到黑帮那群人，赤之王宗像礼司和他的两个下属正在一家赌场前不知道在商量什么。  
宗像的视线锁定周防尊后跟副手淡岛世理说了一句便朝青之王走来。  
“Scepter 4的周防尊来我这里有何贵干？”得体的黑色西装得体的语气，面上挂着笑容然而镜片后的湛紫色眼眸可一点笑意都不存在。  
“你的地盘？”周防尊挑眉。“这里明明是我的地盘。”要说的话，整个镇目町的超能力者都归Scepter 4管，所以周防尊想当然地认为整个镇目町都是他的地盘，他只是大发慈悲允许这些人在自己的领地生存，而眼前这个人竟然公然挑衅说什么这里是他黑帮的地方，可笑。  
宗像推了推镜片：“我希望阁下没忘记我们现在可是签订了合作条约，也就是说我们是共存的，承认我们黑帮的存在就是承认我们黑帮据地。”  
“哼……”周防从外套口袋里摸出支烟放在嘴里想找打火机，下一秒宗像指尖打了个火花帮他点上了。周防也就接受了，深吸一口等浓郁的烟雾在肺里流转一圈再呼出来后继续说着。“你说合作，那你记不记得你当初答应我随时随地和我决斗。”  
“随时随地？室长大人未免太强人所难了，”宗像伸出三根手指。“首先，我们黑帮也是很忙的，没有阁下整天无所事事那么闲；其次，阁下既然也是王权者就应该知道你我二人决斗，轻则拆卸建筑，重则毁灭城市，损失惨重；最后，我上次和阁下争夺妖刀时受的伤还没有完全痊愈，就算我同意决斗那么你赢了也是胜之不武。”  
“啧……你哪来那么多废话？”周防咬紧滤嘴摸向腰间才想起刀让石田拿着，一直站在身侧保持沉默的石田立刻递上两把刀。  
宗像礼司的神色凝重起来，他今天出来没有带刀：“周防，你真的想跟我这样手无寸铁的伤员打吗？原来青之王喜欢欺负弱小啊。”  
周防双手握上刀柄“锃”地一声掣出两把锋利的刀：“弱小？哼，宗像，你还真敢说，赤之王如果都是弱小的话那么还有谁是强者啊！”  
刀光闪过，纯黑色与赤红色的两把长度不一的刀身闪烁着青蓝色的光辉，剑压劈开地面，宗像则是快速地跳到安全距离叹了口气：“真不知道石板怎么想的，竟然让一个暴力分子成为掌管制御的青之王，赤之王的名号应该交给你才对。”  
周防根本不回答他，只是攻击，宗像只能双手凝聚起火焰抵御，明明是无比强大的力量，宗像却不得不只从体内取出很小的一部分来利用，如果超过那份界限即使是宗像恐怕也会失控。  
石田看到两位王权者争斗起来不免有些看得出神，高悬于空的达摩克里斯之剑红蓝两色的火焰碰撞交织在一起发出尖锐的鸣叫，火焰和刀刃掀起的狂风掀动起石田真悟的制服衣摆，抬起手挡着风压好让自己能看清楚他们的动向，王权者的力量太可怕了，少年的心里既敬畏又兴奋，双刀和变幻莫测的火焰的交锋简直没有比这更华丽的了。  
石田看到周防尊的表情充满了愉悦，他果然属于战场，他的王，他的神，少年找回了一年前第一次看到周防尊时的那份心情。  
赤之王宗像礼司本来很是困扰，可是和周防尊来往交锋间不由也变得享受起来，他觉得他能理解对方，和势均力敌的对手对决永远充满着不可预测性与刺激感，这是其他任何人都无法带给王权者的。  
王权者的力量简直不可估量，即使王将自己的力量分给氏族，也依然不可撼动，不可触碰，是如同神一般的存在。  
况且，对于周防尊来说，嘴皮子上的交流毫无意义，想和他认真交谈就打一架，周防把自己所有的情绪所有的思想都倾注在了手里握着的破军和纵火者刀刃上，宗像仅是触碰就感觉到了对方汹涌的感情。  
热情似火，含着兴奋愉悦以及绝美的杀意，宗像全部都从他的刀锋上读了出来。  
他不知道自己传递给周防的是什么，但是他想，应该是一样的情绪。如果说话语可以骗人，眼神可以骗人，那么只有杀意不会骗人。  
为了回敬想要杀了我的你，我也要对你抱有绝美的杀意才可以。  
太过兴奋了，宗像逐渐从体内汲取出的力量越来越多，青之王可不是吊儿郎当就能解决的对手，他没有察觉到自己甚至想抛开赤之王的悲惨宿命全心全意全力以赴，只为了回敬眼前鎏金色眼眸里的欣喜。  
如同数以万计细小刀片的火焰像风暴一般在宗像的操纵下割伤周防身上各处，青色的制服外套已经被割得破破烂烂无法再披在身上而滑落，周防全然没在意，下身穿着袴上身无袖这种布料稀少的状态反倒更容易让他施展力量，当然受的伤也会更重。  
碰撞后两人再次分开，宗像旧伤复发，身上又增加了多处刀伤，即使妖刀纵火者已经失去了妖力，可是仍旧锋利不好对付，更别说是由青之王周防尊来使用它，也许周防真的是它的主人，只有他知道该怎么发挥出纵火者的全部实力。  
“咳……”宗像咳出几口血，偏偏在正兴起的时候，赤之王第一次如此不想让这场决斗结束，他还没有杀了周防尊。  
“喂，你没事吧？”周防理智还是在的，就算再怎么愉快要是就这么把宗像礼司杀了可就不好玩了，上次Arsonist（纵火者）的妖力差点要了宗像的命让他感受到了一丝慌乱，宗像礼司的确要由他来亲手杀死，但不是现在，至少等到自己玩腻了再像是扔掉旧玩具一样杀了他。  
“阁下……咳……也会关心我啊？”宗像有些惊讶，不禁故意多咳了几声。  
“宗……！”周防看他又咳出些血急忙伸出手一时没注意纵火者都掉到地上了，清脆的刀刃磕到地面的声音让他回过神来，自己这么紧张他干什么？要是宗像礼司真的弱到稍微砍几下就会死那他就没有活着的必要了，趁早把赤之王的名号让出来算了。  
“周防……咳咳……”宗像看到了对方的迟疑与犹豫，觉得好玩想逗逗他，毕竟青之王这样的表情平时可见不到，自己晕过去之前那副慌乱的模样真是怎么都看不腻。  
看到宗像站不稳都倒了下去才“啧”了一声赶到他身旁查看他要不要紧。  
“喂，还活着吗？”  
原本躺倒的人猛地伸出双手环住周防的脖子把他往怀里压，周防没有防备一下子和宗像礼司的鼻尖仅仅只是隔着一公分，彼此粗重的呼吸交缠在一起，鎏金色的眼眸带着些诧异对上有些狡黠的湛紫色眼眸。  
“真·遗·憾，我·还·活·着。”宗像礼司一字一顿笑了起来，仿佛愚人节整蛊到人的胜利者。  
对方低沉的嗓音吹进耳蜗深处，察觉到一丝细痒让周防尊不由地心脏一紧。陡然加快的心跳根本不受控制，周防身体僵在原地不知道该作何反应，虽然面上也仅仅是表露了些许惊讶。  
宗像感觉他有些不对，这才意识到他们的距离太过糟糕，自己竟然将周防尊抱在怀中！要不是周防下意识用手撑了一下嘴唇就撞上了！他不过是想逗逗他，结果自己也陷入了尴尬的窘境，两个男人，还都是王权者，上一秒还是死敌打得你死我活的下一秒就玩推倒是不是太糟糕了？  
不对，明明是自己把他拉到自己面前的，宗像礼司你要反省！这太不绅士太不礼貌了！  
尽管内心想过这么多台词，两人仍然维持着这个尴尬的姿势。  
石田真悟本来还在疑惑两位王发生了什么事，他离得有些远看不真切，然而他看到自家王赶到倒下的赤之王身边，然后……然后……他们接吻了！  
石田揉了揉自己的眼睛，他这个角度距离看起来两个人的确是在亲昵地接吻，两位王竟然公然接吻这个真相实在太震撼了，少年感觉自己的王消失了，他憧憬的王，应该永远孤独地带领着他的追随者，他绝对不要他的王陷入儿女情长之类的情感中。此前周防尊遇上宗像礼司就已经有所趋势让石田很是难受，没想到现在竟然发展成了这样。  
少年的神已经死了。  
周防尊这才反应过来快速和他分开，幸好，只是离得近了一些哪也没碰到，脸上有些灼热，也不知道自己现在的脸色怎样。  
宗像同样快速和他保持距离，心跳的声音太过聒噪了，也许自己现在已经难堪地脸都红了吧。抬眼看了眼周防，对方起身收刀入鞘，气氛变得太诡异了，这才不应该是他们两个之间应该有的氛围啊，这是怎么回事？这种仿佛初中生告白的气氛，太暧昧了吧！  
“啧……下次再决胜负。”周防别开眼神，宗像也只好看向别处。  
“好……”  
看到愣怔在原地仿佛世界崩塌了一样杵在远处的石田，青之王皱了皱眉：“喂，走了。”  
石田的表情有些难以收敛，不过他还是努力隐藏起自己的情绪小跑着跟在周防后面。  
制服外套不知道掉落到哪里去了，周防也懒得找，径自往回走。这次至少打得还蛮痛快的。  
宗像整了整身上已经破掉的西装，看到不远处青蓝色的外套，那不是周防的制服吗？捡起来想了想下次再给他吧。  
石田真悟现在难过极了，想要向他的王哭诉自己的难过，可是他的王，他的神刚才那一瞬间就消失不见了。少年狠下心咬了咬牙抽出刀对上面前红发男人的后背。  
周防早就察觉不对了，只是对方不说他也不会主动开口，停下脚步回头瞥了少年一眼：“石田，你这不是想切磋，你这是想弑王。”  
石田吃了一惊。  
刀刃上的杀气带有着怎样的情感周防尊再清楚不过了，在道场里的杀气兴奋且带着试探性，宗像的杀气带着愉悦与沉静似大海般的深邃让他甘愿沉陷其中，然而现下少年刀上的杀气是失望，是痛苦，是难过。  
“尊さん……”石田难过地快要哭出来了。请永远高傲，永远孤独，永远高高在上不可触碰，永远不要沾染凡尘的情感。他也不想，可是却又必须如此，这不是他的王，他想要的才不是这样的王！  
身上迸发出不同于青焰的力量，周防抽刀应对然而身子顿住了，一时不知该作何反应，突然陷入一片寂静的漆黑中难免有些困惑。  
“您的五感现在已经被我剥夺了。”少年嘴唇开合，低着头手指摸上周防的心脏处。“看不见，听不到，发不出声音，感受不到形体，触摸到也不会有任何感知。”石田真悟是权外者，他隐瞒了这一事实，因为他听说过权外者无法加入Scepter 4，虽然事后了解到是自己误会了，不过也没有什么机会告知自己权外者的能力。  
现如今，就用这份力量弑王吧。  
石田真悟眼睛里流淌出泪水，一刀挥下去周防尊的右肩到左侧腰的伤口喷出鲜血，周防下意识挥刀却什么都砍不中。  
少年距离他有段安全距离：“王权者只会被王权者所伤，是因为王权者会下意识用力量保护自己而只有同为王权者才能破掉那层防御，如果我在您防御之前下手那么即使弱小如我也能伤到王权者。”  
鲜血止不住地淌下来，可是周防什么都感觉不到，渐渐觉得这个状态有些不利起来。  
“周防尊，”少年走近他，这的确不是他的神，若是他那高高在上的神，绝对不会被自己的这份力量难倒，刀尖抵上周防的心脏缓缓地刺了下去，嘴里说出的话些微无情。“您已经不是我的王了。”  
然而下一刻周防挥刀砍伤少年并且斩断他手里的刀刃，石田很震惊，莫非自己的能力失效？可是看周防仍旧谨慎地站在原地似乎他还是什么都感受不到的样子，所以只是巧合？  
他现在是看不到也听不到的才对，石田再次尝试，即使用断刀也要捅进心脏，然而周防就像知道他的动作一样再次砍伤他。因为看不到而难以聚焦显得有些无神的鎏金色眼眸就像是无机物一般神圣不可侵犯，石田身上喷出鲜血，猩红的液体溅到周防尊脸上，这个男人就如同雕像那么美。  
倒下的瞬间被人接住，伤得有些重能力已经失效，周防恢复五感后第一眼看到的就是伤势眼中的石田真悟倒在宗像礼司臂弯里。  
“真是有趣的能力啊，既然阁下不想要了，送我如何？”宗像调侃着。  
“这可是我的人，不送。”周防施展能力为自己止血。  
“宁愿毁在自己手里也不想被别人拥有吗？我倒是很能理解这份心情。”  
“宗像，你来干什么？”周防瞪他一眼。  
拿出周防的青色制服：“我来把你的衣服还给你。”  
“哼，顺便挖墙脚？”  
宗像礼司故作惊讶：“怎么会，我只是刚巧看到阁下陷入苦战，正想帮忙之际结果你已经破解掉这份能力了。”  
“哼……”  
“就算没有五感依然可以精准地砍中敌人，该说阁下真不愧是野兽吗？”  
石田真悟伤口止了血能够动弹了之后挣扎着从宗像臂弯里起身朝周防尊虔诚地单膝下跪：“尊さん……我的王……我的神……请、请您责怪我吧！是我太过无礼以为我憧憬的王消失不见了，原来您一直都在……！”  
“啊？”周防没听懂他在说什么，不过少年诚挚的眼神不像是在说谎的样子。“我没有怪你。”  
宗像抱着臂一副看好戏的样子：“周防，原来你Scepter 4的盟臣都可以这么随随便便的弑王啊。”内心有些不愉快，这名能封闭敌人五感的少年给周防尊留下的伤势竟然比自己留下的还要重。  
“宗像，别阴阳怪气的，有话直说。”  
“没有啊，我只是在感慨你们Scepter 4的王与盟臣这种真挚的情感。”  
周防尊揪起石田的衣领命令着：“起来。”  
“是……！”石田诚惶诚恐地站起身。  
“不用等下次了，我现在就跟你分胜负。”周防甩掉刀刃上沾到的血。  
宗像眯起眼睛微笑：“求之不得。”

fin.


End file.
